


Holiday Dimitri and Friends

by cly306



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cly306/pseuds/cly306
Summary: Happy Holidays to all!!I hope you enjoy viewing this image as much as I enjoyed creating it!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Holiday Dimitri and Friends




End file.
